


It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by SupernaturalLove14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLove14/pseuds/SupernaturalLove14
Summary: This is part of @Janicho88 (on Tumblr) 100 Followers Supernatural Christmas Celebration Challenge. I just want to say what an amazing job to reach 100 followers. This is my first challenge that I have joined and it’s been so much fun doing it. I hope you all like it and that it reaches your expectationsSummary: It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year to spend with family and confess the secrets which were spent too long hidden…Warnings: Fluff. SMUT. 18+ . Flirting. Pair of Idiots? (Dean/Reader). Sam being a confused idiot.Pairings: Dean x Reader
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 13





	It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Christmas was probably the most stressful time for families with the white picket fence life. But for Dean, Sam and Y/n, it was always easier at this time of the year as it was just the three of them to think about. Nothing too fancy. No need for loads of decorations or big family Christmas dinners. Just being around each other makes it the most wonderful time of the year. 

Dean and Y/n were as close as friends could get. The best of friends. But they were also idiots. Literally. Every time Sam stepped into the room, it was so obvious that Y/n and Dean were into each other as more than friends, but both of them would deny it as plain and simple banter and harmless flirting. Every time it was brought up, both of them would look at each other and laugh.

But it was so obvious to Sam. The way they would look at each other, when the other wasn’t looking. The emotions that held behind their eye, clear to the day that they were hiding their feelings from one another. When all of them were watching a movie in the Dean Cave, the two of them would be curled up into one another - which people would call that cuddling, not that they would. While Sam was sitting in one of the other chairs, watching them as they were practically a couple. 

Even now as the decorated the library with Christmas decorations for the tables, nothing too fancy just enough to show that they were celebrating. Dean and Y/n were just moving in sync with one another, bring a smirk to Sam’s face as they were oblivious with the stares that the two would give each other now and again when the other was preoccupied, but the smiles on their faces showed it all. The two of them would just call it that it was a friendship smile. Being around your best friend everyday being the best thing. Obviously Sam saw it as more - believing that Dean’s and Y/n’s smiles meant so much more than friendship. And he was not going to stop until the two of them would admit their feelings. 

“Hey, so I was wondering if we were going to invite Jody and the girls this Christmas. You know considering we have all of this space.” Y/n asked the boys as Dean wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest while planting a kiss on the head. Nodding along with the idea. Sam on the other hand just gave a confused look, the look that said what the fuck are you doing Dean? Sam felt like he was missing something as he stared at Dean, Dean just looked as confused. 

“What Sammy?” Shaking his head, Sam quickly looked back at the book he was reading on the table. 

“Sam, you there.” Feeling a flick on his head, Sam looked up to see Dean, who had now moved from where Y/n stood confused, to looming over Sam. 

“What?” 

“You looked at me all weird. You good?”

“Yeah I’m good.” Sam didn’t want to ruin the moment. With Dean giving Y/n more affection than what he would usually see. “Dean it’s nothing. I have to go out, I’ll be back later.” Getting up from the table, Sam manoeuvred his way out of the bunker leaving a confused looking Dean and Y/n behind. 

Once Sam had finally left the bunker, a smirk formed on to Dean’s face as he moved to stand in front of Y/n. “Anyone would think that he was an idiot.” Dean’s hands barely touching her arms as the glide up to her shoulders before landing on her cheeks. 

“Anyone would think that you love teasing Sam!” Laughing, she leans in closer to Dean as he places a kiss on her lips. Smiles forming on their faces as Dean goes to deepen it, moving one hand from her cheek to her waist, pulling her tightly against him. “Dean, maybe we should tell Sam.” 

“Aww but I love teasing him.” Kissing her again a little more forcefully as he walked them backwards towards the table before turning around to place her on it. Putting his hand on her thighs, he lifts her onto the table as she grabs his collar to pull him as close as humanly possible. Pulling the flannel off of his shoulders, Dean throws it across the room, smiling into the kiss as he feels her hands reach underneath his shirt sliding up his chest. Instantly he moves her hands away as he grabs ahold of his shirt, flinging it over his head to join his flannel. “You are wearing way too much babe.” 

“Ya think. Want to move this somewhere else?” Giggling at him, Dean couldn’t help but grab her by the thighs pulling her forward before lifting her up, moving down the hallway to his room with Y/n clinging to him. His lips found her throat, kissing and sucking upwards to her jaw as he reached his room. The door was closed not that it bothered him in the slightest as he pushed her against it. Her legs still wrapped around his waist as he deepened the kiss. 

Y/n was fumbling with the door handle, finally getting it open as Dean stumbled in holding onto her tightly, making sure that they didn’t fall to the ground as he quickly found his footing. A chuckle rumbled through him as he closed the door with his foot before turning with Y/n in his arms to face the door. Putting her back against the door, smashing his lips on hers, Dean fumbled around with unbuttoning her shirt, before practically losing the will to live, he tore it off. Buttons flying everywhere as Y/n gasped in surprise. 

“Impatient much?” Chuckling at Dean, Y/n helps Dean take off her shirt leaving the now useless thing on the floor before Dean pushes her towards the bed. 

Landing on the the bed with a thud, Dean hovers over her almost immediately, kissing her hard before moving down to her throat while one hand reaches down pulling off her underwear as quickly as possible. Now bare, Y/n gives Dean a look as her eyes cast down to his jeans. Moving away from her, Dean steps back before undoing his belt, and then his jeans, sliding them off effortlessly. His growing bulge showing in his boxers as he took them off, that Y/n couldn’t help but stare at the sight of him in all of his naked glory. 

Whilst leaning on her arms to stare at him, he slowly makes his way, crawling up the bed, before kissing her slowly. His cock nudging against her stomach, the movements between them becoming much more intimate as Y/n moaned loudly, calling out Dean’s name. Grinding against Y/n, Dean groans in pleasure reacting to her moans. 

“Dean…please.” 

Kissing Y/n deeply, Dean lines himself up, his hard cock nudging against her entrance. He groans at the feeling of her slick rubbing against his cock. Gently entering her, he pushes deeper and deeper, inch by inch until he is finally fully seated within her. Her legs instantly find their place wrapped around his waist, holding tightly against him as he groans against her lips. Moving down to her throat, Dean sucks and bites lightly before Y/n slightly grinds against him, giving him the signal to move. 

“Dean, move now.” 

Y/n gasps at the feeling of pleasure within her as Dean starts to thrust into her at a slow pace. Her arms wrap around his neck, fingers grasping the strands of his hair tightly as he continues thrusting into you, slowly moving faster and harder. Moans and grunts leave both of their mouths in pleasure. One of Dean’s hands holding onto the bed frame for some leverage as the other wraps around her waist.

Dean’s long strokes into Y/n were pushing her to her orgasm that evening, thrust after thrust, he reaches her g-spot that left her trembling in his arms. Screaming his name loudly, over and over again, Dean thrusts into Y/n harder and faster, practically grinding against her, losing his rhythm, before Y/n finally reaches her high point. Dean soon follows swiftly as he groans against her mouth, spilling his cum into her, filling her full, as both of them realise he didn’t use protection.

Kissing her again as he slows down to a stop, the both of them gasping for breath as Dean kisses all of Y/n’s face, trying desperately to hold himself up to not crush her. Pulling out of her before moving off and laying back on the bed next to her, he moved his arms around Y/n to pull her into his side, keeping her close. 

Trying to get their breathe back, Dean and Y/n hear the main door of the bunker open and close. Sam shouts are heard quietly from Dean’s room. 

“Hey! DEAN! Y/N! Where are you guys? And why is their clothes on the floor in the War Room? GUYS!” Sam shouting as he makes his way down the corridor to Dean’s room. Completely oblivious to what had gone on while he was away. Y/n couldn’t help but giggle into Dean’s chest as he kissed her forehead waiting for Sam to stupidly open his door. Covering the both of them with the bed sheets, Dean is silent a smile painted on his face as they both hear loud knocking on the door. 

“Dean, you in there?” Sam asks, waiting patiently for an answer.

“Yeah Sammy I’m in here.” 

Stupidly opening the door, Sam quickly jumps back at the sight of Dean and Y/n lying in bed together, naked. “What the…” Quickly removing himself from the room, covering his eyes. Sam couldn’t help but groan at his older brother childish behaviour. A loud laugh erupting from Dean seeing his brother’s reaction. 

“What Sammy!”

“You know I didn’t realise you two were together, together.”

“We been trying to tell you for weeks.” Y/n’s voice appearing from under the sheets. 

“Yeah, I realise that now. I thought you two were just idiots, not realising the feelings you had for one another. Now I know it was me being the idiot.” 

“Well we all knew that Sammy.” Dean jokes, the smile on his face growing even bigger, if that was even possible.

“Can you two just get changed, please.”

“Why, what’s wrong with how we are?”

“You’re both NAKED, Dean! Come on!” The two in the bed laughing at Sam’s reaction to the whole thing, as Dean gets out of bed to grab the clothes for both of them. “You both stink like sex.”

“You know Sam, weirdly enough that’s probably because we just had sex. You know when two people love each other, they do this thing that ends up with them in bed, or in the shower or at any surface the can find in the bunker…” Dean explains, making Sam’s face in the hallway just drop in shock.

“Where else have you been having sex Dean?!” The fear in Sam voice showing.

“Oh don’t worry, we cleaned up every time.”

“My god, Dean, seriously!”

When the two emerged into the corridor fully clothed, Sam’s face said it all as Dean’s arms wrapped around Y/n in a loving way.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy you both are together now but can you two just stick to having your alone time in the bedroom.” 

“Alone time?! Ha!” Laughing at Sams words, Dean claps him on the shoulder, making Sam move away quickly in disgust.  
“Dude you just had sex, don’t touch…”

“Oh Sam, you are the one who have spent all this time not realising.”

“I thought he would have known months ago Dean, he’s usually one to pick up on these things.” Y/n says, chuckling at Sam and his obliviousness. 

“Well, I guess that is the most wonderful thing at Christmas.” Leaning down to kiss the top of her head, before letting his head rest against hers.

“No, its the most wonderful time of the year…”

“Ok, I get it. You two are all lovey-dovey, can we just go eat some food. It’s Christmas and I’m hungry. And we need to call the girls if we are going to have them over for Christmas.”

“Yes Sam, we can go eat now considering we are now full.” Dean jokes, sort of.

“Please, for the love of god, STOP! You two are disgusting…”


End file.
